interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
EV
=Eva= * sub n pr =evacuamento= * sub =evacuante= * adj * evacuante ???? * pt: sub/adj/pp Med. evacuante * en: 1. ppr of evacuar ; * 2. adj/n Med. evacuant =evacuar= * v * evacuar ???? * pt: v evacuar * en: v to evacuate; also: Med. * ◊ evacuante; evacuation; evacuative =evacuation= * sub * evacuation ???? * pt: n evacuação * en: n evacuation; also: Med. =evacuative= * adj * evacuative ???? * pt: adj Med. evacuativo/a * en: adj Med. evacuant, evacuative =evader= * v * evader -vad-/-vas- ???? * pt: v evadir * en: v 1. to get away, escape; 2. to evade ( * to practice evasion) * ◊ evasion; evasive =evaginar= * v * evaginar ???? * en: v to evaginate * ◊ evagination =evagination= * sub * evagination ???? * en: n evagination =evalutar= * v * evalutar ???? * pt: v avaliar * en: v to evaluate; also: to estimate, assess, etc. * ◊ evalutation =evalutation= * sub * evalutation ???? * pt: n avaliação * en: n evaluation =evanescente= * adj * evanescente ???? * pt: adj evanescente * en: 1. ppr of evanescer ; 2. adj vanishing, evanescent =evanescentia= * sub * evanescentia ???? * pt: n desvanecimento, esvaecimento * en: n evanescence =evanescer= * v * evanescer ???? * pt: v esvaecer, desvaecer, desvanecer * en: v to vanish * ◊ evanescimento; evanescente-evanescentia =evanescimento= * sub * evanescimento ???? * pt: n desvanecimento * en: n vanishment =evangeliario= * sub =evangelic= * adj * evangelic ???? * pt: adj evangélico/a * en: adj evangelic, evangelical (1. of the Gospels; 2. as in “evangelical denomination”) Evangelina ???? * pt: nprf Evangelina * en: nprf Evangeline =Evangelina= * sub n pr =evangelio= * sub * evangelio ???? * pt: n evangelho * en: n gospel =evangelisar= * v * evangelisar ???? * pt: v evangelizar * en: v to evangelize =evangelisation= * sub * evangelisation ???? * pt: n evangelização * en: n evangelization =evangelisator= * sub * evangelisator ???? * pt: n evangelizador * en: n evangelizer =evangelismo= * sub * evangelismo ???? * pt: n evangelismo * en: n evangelism =evangelista= * sub * evangelista ???? * pt: n evangelista * en: n Evangelist; also: evangelist =evangelistica= * sub =evangelo= * sub * evangelo (-áng-) ???? * en: n evangelist, evangel * ◊ Evangelina; evangelio; evangelic; evangelisar-evangelismo, evangelista, evangelisation, evangelisator =evaporabile= * adj * evaporabile ???? * pt: adj evaporável * en: adj evaporable, vaporizable =evaporabilitate= * sub =evaporar= * v * evaporar ???? * pt: v evaporar * en: v to evaporate (1. to vaporize; 2. to be vaporized) * ◊ evaporabile; evaporation; evaporative; evaporatori =evaporation= * sub * evaporation ???? * pt: n evaporação * en: n evaporation =evaporative= * adj * evaporative ???? * pt: adj evaporativo/a * en: adj evaporative =evaporator= * sub =evaporatori= * adj * evaporatori ???? * pt: adj evaporativo/a * en: adj evaporating (as in “evaporating process, apparatus, etc.”) evas- ???? * en: see evader =evaporite= * sub =evasion= * sub * evasion ???? * pt: n evasão * en: n 1. escape, getaway; 2. evasion =evasive= * adj * evasive ???? * pt: adj evasivo/a * en: adj evasive =evasivitate= * sub =evasor= * sub * evect- ???? * en: see eveher =evection= * sub * evection ???? * pt: n Astron. evecção * en: n Astron. evection * eveher -veh-/-vect- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ evection =evelia= * sub * evelia ???? * pt: n o despertar * en: n awakening =eveliar= * v * eveliar ???? * pt: v despertar, acordar * en: v to wake up ( * to arouse from sleep); eveliar se to wake up ( * to come out of sleep) * ◊ evelia; eveliator =eveliator= * sub * eveliator ???? * pt: n despertador * en: n awakener =eveller= * v * eveller -vell-/-vuls- ???? * pt: v extrair * en: v to evulse, tear out, pull out * ◊ evulsion =evenimential= * adj =evenimento= =evenir= * v * evenir -ven-/-vent- ???? * pt: v acontecer * en: v to happen, come to pass * ◊ evento-eventual-eventualitate * event- ???? * en: see evenir =evento= * sub * evento ???? * pt: n evento, acontecimento * en: n event ( * occurrence of some importance) =eventrar= * v * eventrar ???? * pt: v esventrar, eviscerar * en: v to disembowel * ◊ eventration =eventration= * sub * eventration ???? * pt: n 1. eventração; 2. Patol. hérnia intestinal * en: n 1. (act of) disemboweling; 2. Pathol. ventral hernia =eventual= * adj * eventual ???? * pt: adj eventual * en: adj contingent, possible =eventualitate= * sub * eventualitate ???? * pt: n eventualidade * en: n 1. possibility, contingency; 2. eventuality * eventualmente ???? * pt: adv eventualmente * evers- ???? * en: see everter =eversion= * sub * eversion ???? * pt: n 1. eversão; * 2. destruição * en: n 1. eversion ( * act of everting); 2. destruction, ruin =everter= * v * everter -vert-/-vers- ???? * en: v to evert, turn inside out * ◊ eversion * evict- ???? * en: see evincer =eviction= * sub * eviction ???? * pt: n evicção * en: n Law eviction (1. recovery by legal process; 2. dispossession) =evidente= * adj * evidente ???? * pt: adj evidente * en: adj evident * ◊ evidentia * evidentemente ???? * pt: adv evidentemente =evidentia= * sub * evidentia ???? * pt: n evidência * en: n evidence ( * quality or condition of being evident); poner in evidentia to make evident =evidentiar= * v =evincer= * v * evincer -vinc-/-vict- ???? * pt: v evencer * en: v Law to evict (1. recover by legal process; 2. to dispossess) * ◊ eviction =eviscerar= * v =evisceration= * sub =evitabile= * adj * evitabile ???? * pt: adj evitável * en: adj evitable =evitabilitate= * sub =evitar= * v * evitar ???? * pt: v evitar * en: v to avoid, shun * ◊ evitabile-inevitabile; evitation =evitation= * sub * evitation ???? * pt: n evitação * en: n (act of) avoiding, shunning =evitator= * sub =evo= * sub * evo ???? * pt: n évo * en: n age ( * long period of time) * ◊ medievo etc.; longeve etc. * evocabile ???? * pt: adj evocável * en: adj evocable =evocar= * v * evocar ???? * pt: v evocar * en: v to evoke, call forth; evocar a un tribunal superior to remove to a higher tribunal * ◊ evocabile; evocation; evocatori =evocation= * sub * evocation ???? * pt: n evocação * en: n evocation =evocative= * adj =evocatori= * adj * evocatori ???? * en: adj evocatory * evolut- ???? * en: see evolver =evoluta= * sub =evolution= * sub * evolution ???? * pt: n evolução * en: n evolution (1. development; 2. Biol.; 3. Naut.) =evolutionari= * adj =evolutionismo= * sub * evolutionismo ???? * pt: n evolucionismo * en: n evolutionism =evolutionista= * adj =evolutionista= * sub * evolutionista ???? * pt: n evolucionista * en: n evolutionist =evolutionistic= * adj =evolutive= * adj * evolutive ???? * pt: adj evolutivo/a * en: adj evolutive =evolver= * v * evolver -volv-/-volut- ???? * en: v I. to evolve, develop (1. to undergo an evolution or development; 2. to cause to evolve or develop); II. Naut. to evolute; evolver un film (photographic) to develop a film * ◊ evolution-evolutionismo, evolutionista; evolutive =evonymo= * sub * evuls- ???? * en: see eveller =evulsion= * sub * evulsion ???? * en: n evulsion